Skywriter
by Insane Anarchist-aka Allie
Summary: When a new femme arrives on Earth, the big question is: who is she? And just who IS Skywriter? Post '07 Movie. Rating subject to change.
1. New Arrival

Sideswipe hated monitor duty. He hated being away from Sunstreaker more. Right now, he was dealing with both. Sunstreaker had gotten angry earlier, and landed himself in the brig. To keep his brother from trying to get him out, Prowl had placed him on monitor duty.

So now, Sideswipe was stuck watching the screen for new landings. Since the battle at Mission City, several more Autobots had landed. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack had landed almost directly after Optimus had sent out his message. Recently, no one had landed. Sideswipe saw no use in his job, none at all. Months and months had passed, with no sing of any new Autobots _or_ Decepticons.

Things had settled after the Mission City battle. Barricade had been spotted several times, but he had quickly driven off before the glimpse could be verified. Starscream had disappeared, but the common rumor was that he was gathering Decepticons on Cybertron. Although nobody wanted to believe that, it was still a possibility.

A sudden warning pulse shocked Sideswipe out of his reverie, and he quickly turned his attention to the screen. A single blip was moving quickly through the Earth's atmosphere, but the computer couldn't tag them. He quickly got Prowl on the comm link.

"_Prowl, this is Sideswipe._"

Prowl's voice came on the link. "_This is Prowl, did you find something, Sideswipe?_" he asked.

Sideswipe chuckled, "_Would I call otherwise?"_

There was a pause, then Prowl said, "_I think you might._"

"_I'm insulted. But yes, I did find something. It's a Cybertronian, but the computer can't tag the sneaky slagger. They're hiding their signal._"

Prowl didn't respond. Sideswipe cursed, because the link had cut off. He jumped when the doors _hiss_ed open, and the tactician came in. "Sideswipe, I want you to go to the site."

The red Lamborghini shot Prowl a glare. "I'm not going without Sunny." He stood up, and gave him his sharpest glare. He'd learned it from his brother, and it worked surprisingly well.

Prowl sighed, and said, "You won't give up, will you?"

Sideswipe's reply was a cold glare.

"Alright, I officially release him," Prowl said. He had been planning on it anyway; Sideswipe had just beaten him to it.

Sideswipe dashed out of the room before the tactician could finish his sentence. He ran down the halls, eager to see his brother again. He subconsciously reminded himself not to be too clingy, and continued on a little slower. The doors to the brig came into his vision, and he pushed past Bluestreak to get to Sunstreaker.

"Sunny! Come on, there's a landing, and Prowler released you!" he cried, hitting the button on the wall. Sunstreaker stood up, and shot Bluestreak a glare.

"Blue, ask Prowl, he's free," Sideswipe said defensively. He and his brother hurried out of the base, and eagerly transformed.

Sideswipe waited a moment, then decided to break the silence. "Sunny, why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Land yourself in the brig. I hate it. I hate being separated." Sideswipe fought to not let too much emotion into his voice, but he failed miserably. He stopped, and transformed when his brother did.

Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe into a hug, and said, "Bro, it's ok. Look, I'll try and stay outta the brig for a while." He felt mildly surprised when Sideswipe leaned his head into the yellow bot's chest, but Sunstreaker gave in. He stroked his brother's head gently, and let his mind wander. He knew Sideswipe was clingy, but he hadn't known he was _this_ clingy. He realized that all the times Sideswipe got bullied because he tried to stand up for his brother must have really gotten to the red Lamborghini.

"Ok, Sides. Let's go, alright?" He let go of his brother, and held him at arm's length. Sunstreaker could see remnants of Energon tears under Sideswipe's optics, and it hurt him deeply. He gently wiped them away, and Sideswipe smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, Sides, really it is," Sunstreaker told the distraught mech gently.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now come on, I'll race ya!" Sunstreaker transformed, and watched the happy smile play across Sideswipe's features. The red twin transformed, and sped off, following his brother closely. Both Lamborghinis reveled in the race, and it let off a lot of tension.

Even with the high speeds, it took around an hour for the two to reach the site. The crash site was deserted, but a quick scan revealed the same signature from before in the near vicinity. The two carefully walked to a copse of trees. Behind the trees was, unfortunately, a highway. The highway was deserted, but a dark reddish-pink Lamborghini Superleggera came speeding by the twins, and they hurriedly gave chase. Their Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder alt modes were matches for the Superleggera, but the Cybertronian Lambo had other ideas. It sped up, using some modified boost the twins didn't possess.

In a desperate move, Sideswipe sent a frantic transmission, letting the Superleggera know the two on its tail were Autobots. It slowed down, and quickly swerved off-road. The other Lamborghinis followed, until they reached a clearing. The car stopped, and transformed.

Standing there was a femme. Her bright blue optics shone clearly in the dark. The moonlight reflected prettily off her dark color. She bore a dark, reddish-pink color, and stood with an air of regality.

"Autobots, eh?" she said. Her voice was quite nice as well, with a certain undertone of mischievousness. "Well then, show me your insignias."

The twins immediately showed her, and her closed personality dropped.

"Oh thank _Primus_, after all that time in space, I was _not_ in the mood for a fight!" she chuckled, and stepped closer. "I'm Skywriter, and you two are?"

"Sunstreaker and…"

"Sideswipe," he finished, shooting his brother a playful look.

Skywriter giggled, "I'd hazard a guess that you two are brothers." She circled them slowly, looking them over with a critical optic. "Interesting, interesting," she muttered, much to the twins' chagrin. "Twins, right?" she continued, a playful look in her twinkling optics.

"Yup," said Sideswipe cheerfully. "Let's get back to the base, the others'll be wondering where we go to."

Skywriter nodded, then said, "D'ya want me to go ahead?"

"Ya, like you could beat us by much, even _with_ that boost," Sunstreaker scoffed. Sideswipe nodded his agreement, and chuckled quietly. He knew whatever was coming next he'd enjoy.

"I was actually thinking of flying, but if you'd prefer not to…" Skywriter winked at the two, and proceeded to transform into an F-18 Hornet. She giggled again when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's mouths dropped open in shock.

"You're a _triple-changer_?" they cried in unison.

In response, Skywriter did a flip in the air, coming down to fly over their heads. She came back down, and transformed, landing with a somersault at their feet. "Ta-da!" she cried, and bowed elaborately. "Yes, I am, to answer your question. Part Lamborghini Superleggera and part F-18 Hornet! My two favorite human vehicles. Luckily I had access to their World Wide Web, or I might be stuck with something sub-standard."

"Ya, nothing sub-standard about _those_ two," Sideswipe murmured.

Skywriter transformed into her Lamborghini, and revved the powerful engine. "Coming, or do I have to fly you two slackers there?" she called.

In unison, the twins transformed, and sped off. Skywriter followed, gently using her boost to get up to where they were. Any police officers patrolling the highways then would have seen three blurs go past them, and think they were crazy.

The base was buzzing with activity when the threesome arrived. Apparently Skywriter's jet antics had drawn attention, and the Autobots were worried about Decepticon Seeker jets. The three Lamborghinis were met by Prowl and Bluestreak, who looked thoroughly surprised to see the vehicles.

"Er…Sideswipe, Sunstreaker? Who's your new friend?" Bluestreak asked nervously, aiming carefully at the dark reddish-pink Lambo.

She transformed, and smiled politely at the two. "I'm Skywriter," she said brightly.

Prowl held out his hand, and the stunningly beautiful femme shook it. "My name's Prowl, I'm the Autobots' resident tactician."

Bluestreak did the same, and said, "I'm Bluestreak, the Autobots' gunner." He was surprisingly short-winded.

"Nice to meet you both. I assume Optimus Prime is inside?" Met with their nods, Skywriter motioned for the twins to go with her. The three made their way to Optimus's office, with several rooms being pointed out on the way.

"We'll be in the rec room when you need us, Sky," said Sideswipe as he and Sunstreaker left. The golden yellow twin elbowed his brother who yelped, "What was that for, Sunny?"

"You called her 'Sky,' bro! Awww…Sides likes Sky!" he taunted. The two began to wrestle, but Sideswipe only did so because he wanted his twin to be quiet.

Skywriter giggled at her new nickname. _It was only a matter of time before I had a nickname. And I'm glad it was the right one_, she thought. She rapped on the door, and a deep voice called, "Come in." She cautiously slipped in, and a large Autobot looked up from a data pad.

"Hi…I'm Skywriter. I just arrived," she said quietly. In the presence of this powerful mech, she felt oddly small, and weak. He seemed to sense this, and behind his mouth guard, smiled. The smile reached his optics, and the smaller femme was relieved.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said, standing to shake her hand.

"So I figured," Skywriter said, before she could think about it. She quickly took her hand away, and looked down, embarrassed.

But Optimus just chuckled. "You'll fit right in."

"Thank you, sir," she said, relieved. "So, um…could I ask what the outcome of the Mission City battle was? I haven't gotten a chance, and, since I don't know exactly who was in it, I wouldn't want an…incorrect version of it." Skywriter smiled, happy with her phrasing.

"Of course," Optimus said. He told the dark reddish-pink femme the entire story, from when Bumblebee summoned the Autobots down to Earth. She knew about the Allspark, or at least a little bit, and was shocked to hear that it had been destroyed.

"All of it, Optimus?" Skywriter asked.

The Autobot leader looked distant, suddenly. "No. There is a small shard left, but I have not had the opportunity to see if it still has power." His face was emotionless, so Skywriter asked, "Was there…something you wanted to do with it?"

He looked at her, slight amusement in his optics. "Indeed. But for right now, you should go and meet the other Autobots."

"Of course!" she said. _I wonder why he doesn't want me to know what the plan to use it is._ The femme shrugged off her confusion, and quickly took her leave. She retraced her steps, back to the rec room, and slipped inside, hoping not to draw too much attention.

Skywriter's wishes were not to be granted, for as soon as she entered, she was assaulted by the twins.

"Hey! Come on over, everyone's _dying_ to meet you!" Sideswipe called, grinning. Sunstreaker elbowed him again, shooting his twin a sharp look. The two led Skywriter over to one of the tables, and she was suddenly caught up in a whirlwind of names, introductions, and the like. She was dizzy by the end, and collapsed into a chair. She tiredly rested her head in her hands, and shut her audio receptors to the clamor of noise around her. The femme barely noticed when a gentle pair of hands helped her stand up, and half pulled, half supported her out of the rec room.

"Hey, Skywriter? Are you ok?" a voice asked her.

Skywriter opened her optics, and saw, to her surprise, Sideswipe at her side. He was firmly holding her arm, and she realized she was leaning quite heavily on him. "Oh, erm…yes, I'm fine. Little too much for me right now, I guess. I don't remember a single name anymore…I'll have to relearn them later." She sighed deeply, and leaned a little heavier on the red twin. Perhaps a little heavier than she should have.

Skywriter felt Sideswipe lower a little with the new weight, and she quickly righted herself. "Oh, Sides! I'm so sorry!" She immediately felt bad.

He chuckled softly. "It's ok. Just wasn't prepared, that's all!" He watched Skywriter wobble a little, and took her arm again. "Come on, there's a room all ready for you," he said kindly. The femme smiled gratefully at him, and was about to start walking when a loud warning alarm pulsed overhead.

"Attention, this's Ahrnhide! Ever' one ta their battle station, Decepticons r' attackin'!"

Skywriter looked around frantically, unsure as to where to go. Sideswipe seemed to have an idea, as he grabbed her hand, and yanked her down the hall. "They're coming in from behind us; we need to find a place to hide! They came in through the rec room!" he cried. Skywriter could sense the fear in his voice, in his stance.

She spotted a small alcove, and jerked him in with her. "They're coming too close, I heard them!" she hissed in his audio receptor. "We need to hide until they pass us, then get back to the rec room, ok?"

Sideswipe nodded, and pulled Skywriter further back. He pushed her behind himself, determined to protect the over-exhausted femme. He tensed as the Decepticons came nearer, and Sky gripped his shoulders fearfully. She knew she was far too tired to be any help in battle.

Suddenly, she had a thought. "Sideswipe, get behind me!" Her spark had a little jump, and she knew what was coming. Before her new friend had a chance to object, the forced him behind her.

A Decepticon looked down the alcove. It was Starscream. Skywriter shot him a look, and he stiffened, and looked pointedly away. The Decepticon squad moved on, leaving the two Autobots to themselves.

"What was that?" Sideswipe asked, not aiming the question at anything in particular.

"I-I can't explain. But we gotta het back to the rec room, see if anyone was hurt," Skywriter told him, determinedly striding towards the room. Sideswipe followed her for a moment, then suddenly clutched at his side, and crashed to the ground. A small whimper escaped him.

"Sideswipe! Primus, what happened?" Skywriter asked. She frantically removed his hands, but, to her astonishment, saw no wound.

"It's Sunny…he's hurt…" Sideswipe moaned. He tried to stand, but failed miserably. Skywriter pulled his arm around his shoulders, and, forgetting her earlier exhaustion, hauled him up. "Come on, Sides. I'll get you to the medbay-" she started.

"No-get to Sunny first…I'll get there myself," he replied determinedly.

Ratchet miraculously appeared, and helped the red twin up. "Skywriter, go get Sunstreaker, and bring him to the medbay. I'll take Sideswipe." He strode off, seeming to drag a weakly protesting Sideswipe with him.

That's when Skywriter realized how badly hurt Sunstreaker must be, for Sideswipe to feel that bad. She knew about something humans called 'twin telepathy,' and understood that Sideswipe was feeling his brother's pain, through their bond. She had a surprising amount of knowledge on matters such as that.

The rec room was close by, and Skywriter clapped a hand over her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. The once clean room was a mess. There were bits of broken and jagged metal around a hole in the wall, where the Decepticons had no doubt blasted through. Energon was splattered on the floor, and bits of colored metal decorated the floor as well. It was almost pretty, except for a horribly battered Sunstreaker lying on the floor.

Skywriter dashed over to him, easily spotting the large wound on his side. _Right where Sideswipe was hurting_, she thought. She hooked an arm gently around his waist, and tried to pull him up, but he proved to be off-line, and therefore too heavy for her. She was just too weak to do anything, after trying to lift both Lamborghini twins, and after her very long day. All the femme had the energy to do was call weakly for help.

A large blue-and-red shape filled the doorway, and Skywriter dimly recognized Optimus Prime. "Optimus…help Sunny," she whispered, just before off-lining.

* * *

**_Why I bother cranking out new stories I just don't know. I'm sulking because nobody has reviewed my new story, _Fresh Start_, yet! Yes, I am very pathetic, but I LOVE the start, despite the length, and I want to see if I should continue! ...And I don't know yet! I also want to know about this one...maybe the length will persuade you all to R&R!_**

**_Ok, that's my little rant. R&R, and enjoy this! I'm having _Transformers: The Secret_ writer's block, so any ideas for that are MUCH appreciated! Just message me, pweeze? I'll give you all Energon e-cookies if you do!_**


	2. Sunset

Skywriter opened one optic, and peered cautiously at the ceiling. She decided to wake up then, and sat up. Immediately, her head swam, and she flopped back down.

"Skywriter! Oh thank _Primus_ you're ok!"

Skywriter looked over at the source of the voice, and saw Sideswipe being held back by a very annoyed Ratchet. She chuckled, and called, "Hey, Sides! Yeah, I'm ok. Ratchet, um…you can let him in…I'm not dying, I don't think." She sat up, slowly, and stood up. She leaned back against the medical berth, and winked.

Ratchet sighed, and moved away to allow Sideswipe inside. The red twin happily brushed past him, over to a giggling Skywriter. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders, and held him out at arm's length. "What happened before, Sideswipe? Are you and Sunstreaker ok? Is everyone else ok?" She took a quick peek around the medbay, and, realizing she was the only one there, said, "Why am I the only one in here?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker is fine. His injuries looked far worse than they were," Ratchet answered.

"That's good. So, how long was I out?" she asked, sounding joking.

"Sky…you were asleep for two days," Sideswipe told her. He wasn't joking. Skywriter looked down, and let her hands fall. Her shoulders slumped. "I…two days? …Wow…I wasn't expecting that." She stood up, and made as if to leave the medbay.

Ratchet caught her, putting a gently forceful hand on her shoulder. "Skywriter, you ought to stay here-" he began.

"What I _ought_ to do is different than what I'm _going_ to do," Skywriter replied icily. She moved closer to the door, but again the medicalbot held her back.

"I should get Prime to order you to stay here," Ratchet said angrily.

"Am I hurt?"

"…Well, no but-"

"Then I'm going," she finished. Before Ratchet had another chance to object, Skywriter walked out of the bay. Sideswipe followed, chuckling to himself. "Stubborn much?" he asked.

"Sometimes, yes, but I have a…problem with medbays," Skywriter answered hesitantly. She looked away shyly, suddenly very self-conscious. She flinched when Sideswipe took her hand.

She sadly took it out. "I-I don't want to talk about it," Skywriter whispered. She fought against tears that threatened to spill out of her optics. She suddenly turned, and ran off. The femme wasn't surprised when she found herself outside, and sat down heavily on a rock. "Why me?" she whispered, letting the tears fall. "Why does everything happen to me?"

Skywriter stiffened as she heard the sounds of a landing jet. She slipped off into the trees, and headed towards the sound. What she saw frightened her. Starscream was half-kneeling in a small clearing, clutching at a large side wound, and moaning in pain.

She watched as he tried to work on them, but the pain proved too much, and he stopped. Skywriter moved closer, into the meadow. The moonlight glinted off her armor, alerting the Decepticon.

"Don't m-move," he stammered. Skywriter ignored him, and moved closer. "You're in no state to fight, myself or otherwise. You ought to let me help, or better yet Ratchet-"

"Stay away!" he hissed. "Why are you c-concerned, anyway?" Starscream glared viciously at her, but she seemed unfazed as she said, "You know very well why, Screamer. And it's no use, I'm helping anyway." Skywriter moved as if to help him, but the Decepticon pointed a very intimidating blaster in her face. She backed up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, be that way then. I'll just be going, and you can depend on whoever you always go to for repairs-" Skywriter continued on, getting in as many jabs and pokes at him and the Decepticons as she could. She transformed into her Lamborghini Superleggera, and started driving off.

"No-wait…go on and fix me," Starscream said begrudgingly. Skywriter transformed back, and walked over to him. She knelt down, and suddenly had a horrible, wrenching thought. She jerked back, clasping her hands over her mouth. "I-I…oh Primus…"

The Seeker shot her an enraged look.

"Sky? Sky, c'mon, please." Sideswipe's voice was getting closer and closer.

"Starscream, let me deal with him, just stay here, please," Skywriter begged. She dashed off when he nodded hesitantly, and almost bumped right into Sideswipe. He reached out, and caught her wrists, holding her there.

"Sideswipe, let me go! I won't run, I promise!" Skywriter sighed when he held on.

"Sky, what happened back there?" Sideswipe asked. He stubbornly refused to let go.

The femme let her shoulders slump, and felt as the red Lamborghini lessened his grip slightly. With a savage wrench, Skywriter pulled herself free. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it, ok? It's…complicated." She felt Energon tears brimming in her optics, and looked away in an effort to hide them. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Sky…it's ok. Just listen-"

"No! Just leave… Sideswipe, this isn't fair! Nothing's fair anymore!" she cried out. Skywriter turned away, and whispered, "Just go, ok?"

Sideswipe backed up, then turned and ran off. The femme let herself fall to the ground, onto her knees, and let the tears flow freely. She didn't move when she heard a noise, but flinched when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Starscream…surely you don't care, do you?" Skywriter still had the sense to sit up, and blink the tears away. She pushed the Seeker's hand away, and said, "You still want me to repair you, right?" He nodded, and she carefully set to work.

After a moment, Starscream decided, albeit hesitantly, to break the silence. "What upset you so much? I've never seen you break down like that." He sounded very hesitant, provided with an awkward situation.

Skywriter mumbled something, then raised her voice a little. "I don't wanna talk about it." She frowned, and blinked hard, trying to clear a few stray Energon tears. She finished her repairs in silence, then said, "Ok Starscream, you're free to go. Be careful, though. I don't want to have to come up with excuses so soon."

The Seeker left without a word, and Skywriter went off to find Sideswipe. Her intuition told her he wouldn't be inside, and she was right: he was on the other side of the base. She could see the pain clearly etched on his face, and wondered how long he had spent away from Sunstreaker. She had guessed they were close.

"Sideswipe?" She inwardly hit herself when he flinched. "Sideswipe, look, about earlier, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't. It's obvious you don't care, so take your own advice, and just go." His voice was cold, but layers of pain were hidden beneath.

Skywriter took no notice, and came closer. "Sideswipe, please. I was upset, and…for good reason. I _hate_ medbays, more than you can imagine, and it set me off. The last place I wanna wake up is in a medbay! I'd even prefer Decepticon HQ to there. _That's_ how much I hate medbays." She stepped closer. "Don't you see? I wasn't mad at you, just at myself. I let my hatred get in my way, and I swore not to, but I did again. That's what was wrong, and both you and-" Skywriter broke off, shocked at herself for nearly saying something she hadn't meant to. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

Sideswipe had noticed, though, and said, "Me and who?"

"Nobody-listen. I'm really sorry, ok? Please, fighting with my friends isn't in my top priorities, k?"

He smiled, and motioned towards the spot next to him. "If you're not too upset, what's your issue with medbays? Other than the Medic of Doom being in there?"

Skywriter laughed softly, but then turned serious. "Sides, I really can't tell anyone, ok? It's too personal."

"I understand," he said gently. He reached out hesitantly, and took her hand. She smiled, and whispered, "Thanks for being my friend." The two looked out at the horizon, and watched the sunrise over the hills, bathing them in golden light.

* * *

**_Fluffy chapter!! A little shorter, but I had trouble getting it to flow well, so let me know if it seems choppy, and I'll fix it._**

**_Thanks to _tigger79, RumbleStrip, mutated glow worm_, and _OSR4ever _for reviewing!_**


	3. Truths

Sunstreaker was angry, and an angry Sunstreaker was not to be messed with. He turned sharply down a hallway, and snarled wordlessly at the minibot that had bumped into him. Sideswipe hadn't been back after going outside, and he hadn't turned up all night. Sunstreaker had skipped his first shift to find his brother, but so far he hadn't had any luck, and his temper was flaring. He stormed back outside, and into the trees. He paused when he heard voices.

Sunstreaker frowned, and hid behind some bushes. He looked out from behind them, and saw two figures sitting together. He smiled gently when he recognized Sideswipe and Skywriter. His twin was holding her hand, and the two were talking softly. The sun was just coming up fully over the hills, and he could see their expressions. _Good job, bro._ Sunstreaker walked back to the base, smiling all the way. Mechs still got out of his way, because, normally, a smiling Sunstreaker was just as dangerous as an angry Sunstreaker.

He walked into the control room, fully intending to get his brother and Skywriter out of duty for the day, but was quickly swamped by a very angry Prowl.

"Sunstreaker, why didn't you report for duty this morning? And do you know where your brother and Skywriter are? Do you know how angry Optimus is?" He shoved the golden yellow Lamborghini into the Autobot leader's office.

Optimus Prime looked up from his desk, and gave the warrior an emotionless look. "Sit down, Sunstreaker." He waited until the other was sitting, the continued, "Why did you not report to your shift this morning?"

"I was looking for Sideswipe," he answered truthfully.

"Indeed. And did you find him?"

Sunstreaker was silent for a moment, then said, "Optimus, couldn't he have…erm…a…" He broke off.

Optimus looked amused. "You're asking for him to have the day off?"

"Ya, and…and Skywriter." He mentally slapped himself.

"I see. I would like to see them, to discuss this, but-"

"Oh no…Optimus, look. I can't bring them in. They're-"

At that moment, Sideswipe and Skywriter walked in, looking sheepish. "Sunny?" Sideswipe said in confusion.

"I'll be going now," Sunstreaker announced, and dashed out.

"Optimus, we're really sorry we're late, we just…um, stayed outside too long, and the time got away from us," Skywriter explained, all in one quick sentence, akin to Blurr.

Optimus sighed. "Very well. Go on to your shifts, but I want you both on the night patrol. And tell Sunstreaker to do the same."

The two nodded, and left quickly.

"That was too close," Skywriter said, a mischievous grin on her face. "You knew what time it was, though."

Sideswipe gave her a fake shocked look. "Who, me? I had no idea we were late."

"Oh sure. Even Sunny wouldn't fall for that one!" She shook her head.

Sideswipe grabbed her arms, and said, "You will never tell!" in an overdramatic tone. She rolled her optics, and pulled free. "Of course I won't. Now, we'd better go. We got off…in my opinion, easy now. Let's not stretch our luck, k?" She pecked him lightly on the cheek, and swept away. Sideswipe stood there, stunned. Sunstreaker peeked around the corner, and sighed. "Alright, bro, come on." He grabbed his red twin's arm, and yanked him along.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Huh?! Oh, nothing. Just…thinking, that's all. Thinking."

"You're a terrible liar when you're distracted, Sides." Sunstreaker chuckled softly.

Sideswipe shot him a glare. "Oh yeah? So what?

The golden yellow Lamborghini sighed. "Never mind." _I wanted to tell him…what I heard…but I'll let him be happy. Sides deserves it._ Sunstreaker clenched his fists in indecision. Before Sideswipe noticed him, however, he calmed his expression, and unclenched his hands.

* * *

Skywriter dashed down the hallway, glad that she had made excuses to get out of her shift. She'd claimed she wasn't feeling very well, and, luckily, Ironhide had attributed it to her recent landing, and a possible problem with the atmosphere. She pressed up against a wall, and listened intently to the voices coming from down the hall. 

Once they disappeared, Skywriter slipped outside. She transformed into her F-18, and flew off. Earlier, she had detected a far-off landing, and wanted to go check it out. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew who it was, and didn't want the Autobots _or_ Decepticons getting involved.

The landing site came into view, and the reddish-purple femme landed. She looked around, and saw, to her anger, the exact mech she had predicted.

"Sunspark," she said coldly.

He chuckled. "Skywriter. Long time no see, eh?" He stepped closer, and she stepped back.

"Oh come now, don't be afraid," he coaxed, reaching his hands out.

"You turned us out, to fend for ourselves, Sunspark. I'll never forgive you, you know that." Skywriter pulled out her gun, and aimed it carefully at the mech's head.

Sunspark laughed evilly. "And I also know you can't bring yourself to kill me. You've already had a chance, more than one chance, and you failed to eliminate me. You're a failure, just like your brother. Face facts, Skywriter. You are worthless, you and that brother of yours, and I _had_ to turn you out, don't you see? What a disgrace you two were! Such good sparks… Sickening. I thought turning you out would harden your soft sparks, turn you two into true Decepticons! But no, you somehow managed to evade your fate, and become an Autobot."

"Shut your vocal processor! I found my true calling with the Autobots, and I'm glad. Maybe you had 'good' intentions, but what you did is unforgivable! We were only sparklings! If it hadn't been for a few kind sparks, I wouldn't be standing here. If it weren't for those few kind sparks-"

"If it weren't for those sparks, I would have been there, to prevent Lord Megatron's death! Optimus Prime and the Autobots would be vanquished, and the Decepticons in control of the Allspark! If it weren't for those sparks, all the dreams of the Decepticons would be fulfilled. The path to universal domination would be clear! The Autobots would be leaderless, and powerless to stop the mighty Decepticons!" Sunspark grasped Skywriter's shoulders, and brought his faceplate closer. "Skywriter, I am heading to the Decepticons! Come with me, join the powerful side!"

Skywriter tore free. "I already did," she said. Fighting to keep the Energon tears in her optics, she transformed into her Superleggera, and started off. Behind her, Sunspark cried, "You never told him, did you? He won't know! I can gain his trust, turn him against you!" She shut off her audio receptors, and drove off as quickly as she possibly could.

Skywriter drove into the small clearing in the trees, beside the Autobots' base, and transformed. She fell to her knees, and rested her head in her hands. Energon tears fell from her optics, and pooled in front of her. A gentle hand touched her back, but she pushed it away.

"Skywriter, you know I'm not one for comforting…"

She jolted up. "S-Starscream? Oh Starscream!" she cried, and clung to him. "I never told you! Why didn't I tell you?" Skywriter sobbed.

"Calm down, please!" He waited until she was somewhat composed, then continued, "Now, tell me what happened."

"S-Sunspark…he came, he's going to the Decepticons! Don't trust him, he-he…" She trailed off.

"I've heard of Sunspark, but…how did he upset you?"

"Star'…he-he's one of our creators," she whispered. Starscream lifted her up, but said nothing.

"I should've told you, but…I didn't want you knowing who turned us out. I was only protecting you… Starscream! No, don't go!"

But he didn't listen. He just flew off.

"Oh no…what have I done?" Skywriter whispered. She lay over on the ground, and curled up. After a while, footsteps came closer, but she ignored them.

"Sky? Primus…Sky, what happened?" Sideswipe knelt beside the distraught femme, shaking her arm gently.

"I've messed everything up, Sides," she whispered. "I've brought him back, I never should have come here! I knew it was trouble, I knew he'd come! But…I was foolish enough to think he wouldn't follow me… I was wrong. And now…everything's crashing down around us. He'll bring him back…" She trailed off, and whimpered. Sideswipe gently pulled Skywriter to his chest, into a tight hug. Her Energon tears fell again, and he didn't know what to do.

The sound of a jet jolted the two up, and said jet appeared over the trees. Sideswipe pushed Skywriter behind him, ignoring her saying, "Don't fire! Please, don't!" and took aim. Thinking quickly, Skywriter grabbed his arm, and the shot went off to the side.

"Sideswipe, no! He's not here to fight!" she cried, still holding his arm.

"Skywriter, you were right," Starscream said, transforming. "You did the right thing to keep Sunspark from me." He looked at the red twin, and narrowed his optics. "What's _he_ doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I'd say the same, Screamer. Want a taste of jet judo?"

"No-Sideswipe, Starscream, will you shut your vocal processors?! Listen to me! Sideswipe, he's my-"

"No! Don't tell the Autobot!" Starscream hissed violently.

Skywriter groaned. "I take that as an insult, as well. And I'm telling him, because there isn't any other way to explain. Besides, it'll give you a better push to-"

"And I've told you before, I'm not going to!"

"Even though the Decepticons took every failure out on you?" Skywriter asked angrily. Starscream visibly winced, and looked away. She moved closer, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Star', I didn't mean to bring that up. You didn't even know I knew that… I'm sorry."

"It's true," he said tonelessly. "They did."

Even Sideswipe was affected by his voice. "Woah…that's new." He caught a cold look from the Seeker, and said, "That came out wrong. Doesn't matter if you're a Decepticon, nobody should have to deal with that kind of thing."

"That's what _I_ said! Will you listen to Sideswipe, if you won't listen to me? C'mon, Star', just think about it," Skywriter pleaded.

"No."

"Ok then…" She turned to Sideswipe. "The reason he's been coming here-"

"Coming?! As in more than one time?!" Sideswipe cried, almost hysterical.

"Yes. The reason is because he's my brother, Sides." Skywriter looked away, off into the trees. Sideswipe touched her arm. "When I found you the other day, he'd been here, hadn't he?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah…you're taking this way better than I thought you would," Skywriter commented. She smiled, and suddenly felt a terribly weariness weighing on her. She sat down, not hearing the exclamations from the two mechs. The femme lay over, and shut her optics. "'Night, guys," she whispered.

* * *

**_Not much to say here...R&R, please!!_**


	4. Hidden Motives and Autobot?

**_Oh my...this was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write in my ENTIRE LIFE!!! I needed things to move along quicker, as it's difficult when I need Skywriter for _Love Is A Battlefield_!!! I also need to update _Break**i**ng Point_, and reviews will fuel me to write-or type-faster!!! So anyways, this chapter is terribly fast-paced, but I can't help it. Besides, I have a huge plotline coming up for this story-this just helps me get to the really good stuff all the sooner! I apologize for some OOCness..._**

**_PAY ATTENTION TO THE CHAPTER TITLE!!!

* * *

_**Skywriter shot up, feeling a sudden fear. A hand rested gently-but firmly-on her arm, keeping her sitting down.

"Sky, it's alright," Sideswipe told her gently. He chuckled when she hugged him.

"What happened-Star', is he alright? How'd I get in here?" she asked, feeling confused. "Did Starscream help? How long was I out, Sides?" She gave him a look, and tried to calm herself down.

"Skywriter, he left. He wouldn't go any closer to the base. He said he'd be back later, though… I can't get over what he is." He shook his head, and Skywriter smiled weakly. "That's alright. You took it far better than anyone would've given you credit for, Sides."

"So…who's this Sunspark?"

"Sunspark's one of mine and Starscream's creators. Possibly even more evil than Megatron, if that's possible. He…he also has regenerative powers, and I just _know_ he'll bring Megatron back. He wants leadership, but he wants to get it in a way that the other Decepticons will accept…probably bring him back, then stage an accidental death. That's his style…and if he gets control of the Decepticons, we're doomed. Even if Star' and I leave, he'd just go after the Autobots, then come after us. Or the other way around. We need to-"

"Tell Optimus?" Sideswipe put in.

"Yes. C'mon, let's go tell him. This is really important." The two hurried off, brushing past any mech that was in the way. At one point, Sideswipe knocked Bumblebee down, and the yellow bot shot him in the back of the head. Skywriter laughed through the whole thing.

Other than that, they reached Optimus's office with no real problems.

"Optimus, I have something really important to tell you!" Skywriter cried, bursting into the room. The Autobot leader looked calmly up from his desk, and said, "What is it, Skywriter?"

"A new Decepticon, Sunspark, landed. He has the powers to bring Megatron back, and I know he will…even if he kills him afterwards. He's really dangerous, maybe even more powerful than Megatron…" She trailed off, pausing to allow what she said to sink in.

"I understand, but until he shows himself, we cannot attack the Decepticons. I have heard of Sunspark before, and I doubt he would go to the Decepticons without wreaking havoc beforehand, to attract attention," Optimus said, still very calm.

"Sounds like him. Just his style, to wait," Skywriter commented. She suddenly touched a hand to where her spark was hidden, drawing odd looks.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"No…nothing." With that, Skywriter hurried out of the room, and dashed to the doors going outside. She was stopped by Sunstreaker.

"Where are you going?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Just let me through, ok?" Skywriter sighed, and started to push him. She was surprisingly strong, and the golden yellow mech had to work hard.

"Sunny! Bro, c'mon, come with us if you want," Sideswipe called, coming up behind the two. Skywriter shot him an angry look, and shook her head frantically.

"Alright. I'm coming, then." Sunstreaker walked with them, Skywriter a little ahead as a jet flew down, into the trees. Sunstreaker hissed, "Starscream! Let's get him, bro!"

"No! You aren't attacking him, or you're going back inside, Sunstreaker," Skywriter said forcefully.

"What?! Are you crazy? He's a Decepticon Seeker!" the golden yellow twin cried angrily. He glared death at the two, but his expression turned to confusion as Sideswipe said, "Sunny, it's alright. He won't attack, either…but just in case…"

"I'll go ahead, and tell you when it's safe," Skywriter said, joking a little. She strode off into the trees, to be met by a fuming Starscream.

"Why did you bring that sociopathic maniac?" he yelped, almost loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Look, Star', he wasn't letting us out, so we had to bring him. I'll explain it all to him, and make him swear on his own life he won't tell-"

"Sky, I came for one reason, and that's to tell you…I won't be able to come around here any more. Sunspark's already gone to the Decepticons, and he's been making a point of keeping me close, not letting me away. He doesn't know I know, but I won't be able to go off anymore, or he'll get ideas. I'm sorry," he said quietly. Skywriter was silent, then threw her arms around him.

"Please, Star', come back with me! If you have the twins on your side, and I'm sure Optimus will be all for it, just come to the Autobots! Our _other_ creator was an Autobot…and I know you aren't happy. C'mon, use reason. You have a mind, I know that better than anyone. You came up with the idea, so long ago, to get help from a few Autobots so we could survive!"

Starscream smiled sadly. "I wouldn't be accepted, Sky. The Autobots…and the Decepticons…hate me," he whispered.

Skywriter forced the Energon tears back, and sighed. "Listen to me, Star'. You know just as well as I do that several of the Autobots would happily have you around. We can convince Sunstreaker, it'll be easier since Sideswipe's already ok with it, and with Optimus on our side… I'm certain that some of the Autobots would be alright with it, and adjust! Ok, so admittedly some wouldn't be too happy with it…" She paused, then laughed. "I sound like Bluestreak."

"Skywriter, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"It's…complicated."

She turned away. "Fine then. Go with your precious Decepticons, see if I care!" She stormed off, but jumped back when he transformed, and flew in front of her. He grasped her shoulders. "Give me a little, ok? I need to see what's going on, but then I'll _consider_ it."

Skywriter just gave him a blank look.

"I know what you want, and I'm not going to-"

"What the slag?! What's going on here?" Sunstreaker cried. Sideswipe followed him as he walked into the clearing, looking very nervous. Starscream glared when the Lamborghini brought his guns out, and so he brought his own out. Skywriter stumbled away, and Sideswipe pulled her close, seeing the Energon tears. "I knew everything would crash down around us," she whispered.

Skywriter suddenly pulled free, and went closer to the two bots. She watched in horror as they dodged each other's shots, and gasped when one clipped Starscream's thigh. He stumbled, and Sunstreaker saw his opportunity. He fired three shots at the Seeker, but suddenly a dark reddish-purple blur came in between the shots and Starscream, and fell to the ground, trailing smoke.

Skywriter coughed, and stood up. She walked over to a stunned Sunstreaker, and angrily knocked him upside the head. "Be glad I have my Energon daggers, or I would have been killed.

"He's my brother, Sunstreaker. Surely you can understand caring about a sibling." She watched triumphantly as his optics strayed over to Sideswipe.

"Alright, so I shouldn't have gone and fired like that." He shrugged, and offered a hand to the Seeker.

"Is this a trick?" Starscream asked skeptically.

"No-it isn't." The two shook hands, and Sideswipe freeze-framed the moment, saving it for later. He smiled, and walked forward. He hooked his arm with Skywriter's, and said, "I think we should take a little vote. Who here thinks that Starscream should come join the Autobots?"

Three hands rose.

"It's unanimous," Sideswipe declared. Skywriter smiled, but it didn't quite reach her optics. She looked at her brother, and knew. "It won't work," she said quietly. "He won't listen to reason."

"It isn't that I won't listen to reason, I just…" Starscream trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"You're worried about being accepted, and you don't want to deal with what you've dealt with before, with the Decepticons. Listen, the Autobots aren't like that, Star'." Skywriter walked closer, and said, "I know; I live with them. Besides, your big sis has to look after you, right?"

"Only by a few seconds," he muttered.

"Yes, but still…I made a good decision with my alliance. It's your turn, Starscream." She stepped back, and nodded encouragingly.

The indecision was written clearly across the Seeker's faceplate, as he struggled internally.

The roar of a jet's engine startled the group, and a cold chuckle filled the air. "Good job, Sunspark. However you managed to find my second-in-command, I will never understand. Or, perhaps…my _former_ second-in-command." A large, silver figure stepped out of the shadows, flanked by a near-black F-12 Hornet, who transformed into Sunspark.

"But…what is he doing with Autobots? Certainly you aren't planning on changing alliances, are you Starscream?" Megatron asked, hauling him up roughly.

"N-no, Lord Megatron," Starscream stammered, optics wide.

"Good. Then dispose of these…hindrances for me." Megatron let him go, and stood back, watching. Starscream pushed himself up off the ground, and looked over at the three Autobots. Skywriter was fighting Sideswipe, trying to get to him. The red twin was talking to her, trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

"What are you waiting for?" Megatron taunted.

Starscream had no answer.

At that moment, Skywriter broke free, and yanked her Energon daggers out, brandishing them threateningly at the Decepticon leader. Megatron chuckled, and batted her aside. She crumpled beside her brother, who Megatron yanked up harshly. "There, terminate her!"

Starscream suddenly went very still. "No."

"What? What did you just say?!" Megatron cried, grabbing the Seeker angrily.

"I said no," he replied. "I'm not terminating her. Or any of them, for that matter." He bent down, and helped Skywriter up. He walked away, making the mistake of turning his back. Megatron took the opportunity, and fired. The twins fired as well, and the blasts connected midair, causing an explosion.

The Decepticon wasn't giving up so easily, though. He reached out, and snatched Skywriter, holding her in a tight headlock. "I will terminate her myself!" he cried, and squeezed.

Skywriter tried to hold back her screams, but failed. She cried out as her circuits were stretched, getting to their limits very quickly. In desperation, she looked to Sunspark. He looked back with a cold fascination, and _happiness_: he wanted her gone.

A fierce passion burned in her spark, and her optics flashed once. She grabbed one of her Energon daggers, the only one she had managed to keep a hold of, and dug it into Megatron's arm, hitting a major fuel line. He howled, and let her go. She dropped, and rolled out of the way as Sunspark lunged for her.

Skywriter scrambled up, and grabbed her second dagger, and whirled around in time to slash the black mech. Energon flowed freely from a large gash across his face, and he snarled viciously, animalistic. "You will die tonight, Skywriter!" Sunspark hissed, drawing out a long, thin blade, meant for slicing.

Megatron put his uninjured hand on the mech's arm. "That is unnecessary, Sunspark. We are obviously outnumbered, with Starscream's apparent alliance… We will leave, Autobots, but remember; we will be back." With that, the two Decepticons transformed, and flew off.

"You don't have a choice now," Sunstreaker commented. Skywriter nodded, then let out a whimper of pain. Sideswipe was at her side in moments. "What's wrong? It's your neck, isn't it?"

"Yeah…can we go inside?" she asked, rubbing her neck.

"Let's go," Starscream said, offering his sister a hand. She smiled gratefully, and took it. "Such a change of heart, Star'. I'm glad." Skywriter hugged him, careful of her neck.

"Well, the Au-Sunstreaker is right; I don't have a choice now. Besides, I need to be there for my sister," he said, smiling.

The odd group made their way back, drawing strange looks from the Autobots they passed by. Bluestreak openly gaped at them, but, surprisingly, Ironhide nodded, giving the Seeker a half smile. Starscream nodded back, shocked. He forced Skywriter to go to Ratchet, although she protested.

Ratchet gave her one look, and immediately had her come inside. He didn't ask many questions, sensing his patient's mood. "What happened?' he asked, almost hesitant. Almost.

"Megatron," Skywriter said, as though that answered everything.

Ratchet finished the repairs in silent, and, once he said, "You're finished," she dashed out of the room. Skywriter sprinted down the hall, towards Optimus Prime's office. She pressed one audio receptor to the door, and heard voices. She recognized them as the exact ones she wanted to hear, and slipped in. She bit back a squeal of delight when she saw the Autobot symbols on her brother, opting to hug him instead. "Star'!" she cried happily.

"Argh-get-offa me!" Starscream grunted, pulling his sister off. "I still have to work a few things out, go with the twins," he instructed. She rolled her optics, and said, "Yessir, Mister Star'." Skywriter walked outside, to where the twins were already making their way to the rec room. She fell into step beside Sideswipe, who hooked his arm with hers.

Sunstreaker sighed, and said, "I gotta go see the Medic of Doom, where your brother clipped me."

"It's probably all cosmetics," Sideswipe whispered. He led the way not to the rec room, but to Skywriter's room. He opened the door, and went in after her.

"What's this all about, Sides?" she asked, taking a seat. Sideswipe sat down next to her, and said quietly, "Are you going to go running off again?"

"Wha-running off? You…wow. I didn't know you got that worried," she said gently, taking his hand. "But I'm not planning on it, no. I went off to see Starscream, but he's here to stay now." Skywriter paused, and cocked her head to one side. "Why…why did you get so worried, though? I can fend for myself, and-"

Skywriter was cut off by the sudden pressure on her lips. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. She reached around him, locking her hands behind his back.

"Sky," he said, gently pulling away, "I was worried because I love you."

Skywriter let out a small gasp. "You… Oh Sides… I love you too," she whispered, drawing closer. Sideswipe caught her in his arms, and kissed her with passion. Skywriter freed herself, and looked into his optics. "I love you," she said, louder than before. She pressed her lips against his, and twined her arms around him. _I really love you…_

_

* * *

_**_Thank you to _OSR4ever, Elita One, Chocolate lover, _and_ mutated glow worm _for reviewing in chapters 2-3!_**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hi guys, it's me—the silly authoress. I really want to continue this story (it has the most alerts!) but I haven't been struck with inspiration in a very long time. I'd be happy if someone would give me an idea of what to do with the next chapter…otherwise I'm worried it'll become a dead story. I don't want to discontinue it (it's already on hiatus), so please, help me out.

Otherwise just…keep being patient, please. I'm trying very hard, but right now I have other stories to concentrate on, too…plus school, the musical, and vocal lessons. I want to get out an update as fast as possible.

And yes, I deleted the last chapter. I felt that it was moving too fast…so we'll save it for some other time. I want to develop Skywriter and Sideswipe's relationship more before moving on to _that_. So thank you for wasting your time reading this silly Author's Note. :)


End file.
